Cita Nevada
by mistralax
Summary: Basado en el Ending de esta hermosa serie.  Una cita bajo la nieve y...


**Notas de autora:**

SEEEEEHHHHH lo sé faltan meses para navidad pero XDD en la serie estan en supuesto invierno y con tanto ver el Ending me han dado ganas de escribir algo al respecto.

**Desclaimer:** No.6 y sus personajes le perteneces unicamente a Atsuko Asano. Yo solo los tomo prestado para mis pequeños fines maléficos.

**Advertencias:**

Nezumi (Ooc) Sion (torpe)

**Cita Nevada**

by

Zutte-chan

**"Capítulo Único"**

- ¿Una cita? - dijo incrédulo.

- Si-

- ¿Contigo?-

- Si- esta vez estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Dónde?-

- Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas!- gritó exaltado - Solo quiero que me digas, si quieres ir o no?-

Sion le miró confuso como si le estuviera costando mucho tomar una decisión.

- Entonces, Majestad. ¿Le concedería a este plebeyo llevarlo una cita en víspera de Navidad? -

- ¿Navidad? - la cara de Nezumi era ahora un poema y eso que se había esforzado en parecer lo más galante. Claro y como sí lo hubiera olvidado en No.6 no celebran ninguna de las fiestas del "viejo mundo" y si bien Sion parecía no entender el propósito de su invitación, se sentía tan idiota. Era como hablarle a la pared.

- Olvídalo - dijo ya completamente derrotado tirándose en su cama dándole la espalda a Sion para echarse una leve siesta. Su orgullo había sido herido.

Sion simplemente no comprendía el repentino entusiasmo de Nezumi, no sabía lo que era la Navidad pero sí que era una cita, se sintió nervioso cuando el más alto le preguntó que terminó en un juego de preguntas curiosas.

Le miró ahí inerte sin hacer ruido alguno, al parecer le había afectado que evadiera su pregunta, pero que le quería responder, una cita es algo con un fin romántico, el sentía afecto hacia Nezumi? Le quería? Se sonrojó y echó otro vistazo al pelinegro.

Con paso decidido se acercó a dónde estaba Nezumi, le llamó levemente creyendo que estaba dormido.

Maldición lo que no se había esperado era que Sion al rato le llamara, quiso omitir sus llamados pero se hacían insistentes y ya terminaba con su paciencia.

- ¿Qué? - dijo completamente fastidiado aún sin mirarle.

- Siento despertarte -

- Da igual, qué quieres? -

- Pues yo... yo... - las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca pero sus labios parecían evitar que sucediera - Yo... yo...-

- Tu, tu, tu, qué? - suspiró encarándole con fastidio.

- Yo... yo... ¡YO ACEPTO, IR EN UNA CITA CONTIGO NEZUMI!- sintió como su cuerpo se sobrecalentó, pensó que estallaría como una caldera.

La rata le miró con los ojos abiertos en par y soltó una risa.

- ¿ Qué.. qué es gracioso? - preguntó con un leve rubor.

- Nada, sólo que no pensé que te pondrías así de colorado, pareces un tomate - se burló de la vergüenza del otro - Pero haces feliz a este plebeyo - Nezumi en un salto se incorporó - Ponte tu mejor traje para esta noche entonces - dijo con tono de burla.

- No tengo traje - dijo sin ánimo alguno.

- Jajaja! sólo es una frase, te vendré a buscar en la noche - Nezumi iba salir de la habitación.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? -

- Sólo voy a dar un vuelta. Volveré para la cita -

No entendía porque Nezumi parecía tan feliz, acaso era por haber aceptado su invitación, la verdad sentía que aceptaría cualquier cosa por parte de Nezumi sin importar que fuera un viaje al infierno, en el cual de por sí ya estaban según la rata.

No se había esperado que Sion aceptara de una manera tan vergonzosa, de momento se sintió como idiota, como un niño de cinco años que llora cuando no tiene lo que quiere, el había catalogado a Sion de niño rico y caprichoso pero en realidad el caprichoso era el.

Había terminado saliendo de la habitación subterránea para ocultar su felicidad, su corazón latía con fuerza, respiró calmadamente, él era alguien mucho autocontrol pero de un momento a otro Sion acababa con ello, suspiró viendo la hora, el cielo estaba ya de por sí rojizo listo para el anochecer, decidió que era hora de volver a buscar a Sion.

Bajó las escaleras y tragó con fuerza, ¿qué era ese repentino nerviosismo? con decisión giró la perilla encontrando a Sion sentado en un mueble leyéndole a los ratoncitos.

- ¡Nezumi!¡ Bienvenido! - dijo el chico cerrando el libro de golpe.

- Veo que estás listo, entonces vámonos - el chico asintió recogiendo una bolsa - ¿Y eso? -

- Es una tarta de fresas, el señor Rikiga me lo dio dijo que era un regalo -

- Está bien, ya vamos - salió siendo seguido por Sion.

Afuera todo estaba cubierto por una capa espesa de nieve, de seguro la gran mayoría de los habitantes del Distrito Oeste se estaban refugiando del frío, pues la época no era la mejor para salir al aire libre sin protección.

El chico albino se hacía tantas preguntas de a donde irían, terminó de seguir a Nezumi que había parado en un lugar cercano, era un parque, o eso parecía, al menos algunos de los juegos seguían en pie.

- Ya llegamos Majestad - avisó poniendo una reverencia digna de todo caballero de una orden real- No pareces muy complacido - dijo con sorna.

- No es eso... es sólo que...- había terminado imaginando un lugar mágico sí como puerta a otro mundo o algo por el estilo, siempre Nezumi sabía como sorprenderlo - Es que no había venido a un parque infantil desde que era pequeño -

- Eso me lo supongo, ya que el resto de tu vida te la habrías pasado estudiando. Puede que no sea mucho pero es lo más que te puedo ofrecer el día de hoy -

- Gracias! - Sion agradeció desde el fondo de su alma - De verdad Nezumi, muchas gracias -

- Oye no digas cosas con esa cara. Ven- le tomó de la mano para llevarlo a uno de los columpios sacudió un poco de nieve y le ordenó que se sentara, el chico dijo que podía sólo pero el le calló con la mirada.

Sujetó con fuerzas las cadenas del columpio y le dio un gran impulso, Sion gritó primero del susto y luego comenzó a reír de la emoción.

El también sonrió y se sentó en el columpio de al lado impulsándose con sus piernas hasta llegar a una velocidad constante a la de Sion.

- Esto es muy divertido - dijo Sion con una cara de total felicidad - No recordaba como se sentía estar en un columpio, supongo que casi lo había olvidado -

- Es normal cuando no lo habías hecho desde hace mucho -

- Tu vienes seguido aquí Nezumi? -

- No seas idiota, cuántos años crees que tengo? Sólo lo hice por hoy - Nezumi comenzó a impulsarse con mas fuerza - Veamos si soy capaz de volar hoy...- Sion le miró sin entender a lo que se refería, lo que sí le parecía peligroso era que Nezumi agarraba más velocidad.

- Nezumi deberías ir más despacio -

- No tiene nada divertido ir lento como abuelita. Además a es velocidad no puedes volar mucho - dicho esto soltó sus manos cayendo a una distancia considerable del juego parándose triunfante.

Sion le miró sorprendido por un momento Nezumi se mantuvo en el aire, fue tan majestuoso.

- Ahora le toca a usted Majestad - dijo con sorna, el chico se intimidó.

- No creo que pueda hacer eso -

- Por qué? Sólo agarra suficiente impulso - el albino no parecía muy convencido - Dijiste que querías ser como yo, no? - el chico le miró fijamente - No hay nada que temer, yo te atraparé - dijo casi por reflejo. Eso lo hizo calmarse un poco, tomó impulso y cuando llegó el momento se soltó pudo ver a Nezumi, entonces cayó entre sus brazos cayendo ambos en la nieve.

- Lo siento...- se disculpó.

- No te disculpes, dije que atraparía - palmeó Sion en la espalda para que se levantara - Ahora a donde más desea ir majestad...? - le extendió mano al albino para que se levantara, el chico examinó el lugar con sus ojos carmesí.

- Pues eso de ahí - señaló la gran estructura metálica cubierta con unos cuantos copos de nieve.

- La trepadera...- rió - Espero que tengas agilidad para llegar a la cima - dijo la rata acercándose al juego, Sion le miró tímidamente - No vienes, tú lo sugeriste -

- Si, ya voy - vio a Nezumi que subía con agilidad, había llegado a la cima en cuestión de minutos ahora le miraba desde arriba.

- Dame tu mano - le exigió viendo que el chico luchaba por subir y no caer en el intento.

- Nezumi...- le extendió la mano, estaba fría por el tacto del acero en sus manos.

- Vamos un poco mas - hizo un poco de fuerza indicándole al chico que se sentara en la vara de al lado - Y bien Majestad que le parece ver todo desde arriba, no cree que es un poco arrogante - se burló.

- No lo hacía con esa intención, sólo me dio curiosidad este juego, supongo que cundo no está cubierto de nieve debe ser mas agradable - la rata lanzó una carcajada.

-Disculpa, ahora a donde más quieres ir...- Sion volvió a mirar, desde arriba había una vista hermosa de la nieve y de los juegos. La rata le miraba en silencio atento a los gestos y movimientos del albino, su vista recorrió su rostro hasta parar directamente en sus labios, finos y rosados por el frío, por qué se sentía así? sentía una ganas incontenibles de juntar sus labios con el chico, inconsciente se movió para estar más cerca hasta que un viento helado sopló con fuerza llevándose la capa de super fibra de Nezumi en el acto - Maldición - masculló con molestia, no la había asegurado bien.

Bajaron inmediatamente de la trepadera, la capa de Nezumi se había enredado en una de las ramas de los árboles desnudos, por lo que era fácil de divisar pero no de alcanzar ya que estaba a una altura más o menos considerable.

- Maldición - volvió a mascullar.

- Nezumi! Móntate encima de mí, yo te elevo para que la alcances - dijo Sion totalmente inocente.

- Eres idiota- le miró incrédulo - Soy más alto y pesado que tú, acaso un flacucho como tú crees que me puedes levantar sin salirte una hernia - Sion bajó el rostro apenado, tenía razón - Ven. Sube tú en mis hombros - el chico lo miró indeciso pero lo intentó.

El pelinegro estaba en cunclillas y sólo tuvo que pasar sus piernas por ambos hombros, el más alto afirmó el agarre en sus piernas.

- Sujétate - ordenó y el chico se agarró de su cuello - Así no!, me vas a matar -

- Lo siento - sintió un gran miedo, sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento, pero decidió confiar en Nezumi que le agarraba allá abajo.

Con algo de dificultad le acercó donde estaba la capa gris, aún subido en la espalda del ojigris quedaba a unos cuantos centímetros del objetivo, así que tuvo que extender su mano lo más que podía para alcanzarla.

- ¡Ten cuidado! - le gritó Nezumi desde abajo, comenzaba a moverse mucho y le muy incomodo mantener al chico sobre sus hombros.

- Sí, tan sólo... un poco más...- con un último esfuerzo la agarró, por suerte no estaba muy pegada a la rama por lo que le fue fácil retirarla - La tengo! - gritó de emoción olvidando que Nezumi estaba debajo de él.

- Eres idiota, casi te matas! - gritó bajando al chico que había hecho movimientos bruscos como para ser suficientes para que ese estrellara contra el suelo.

- Es que me emocioné, aquí tienes - le tendió la capa, la cual el muchacho rápidamente enrolló alrededor de su cuello.

- Bien, bien. Bueno hay algo más que quieras, Majestad? -

- Si, hay algo - dijo tímidamente.

- Entonces hable, lo escucho -

- Primero, quisiera que dejaras de decirme así, no soy una rey ni nada de eso - dijo avergonzado.

- ¿Eso es todo? Pues no sé si cumplir. Es divertido llamarte así, después de todo eres un niño rico -

- No me gusta... no me gusta que haya diferencias entre nosotros -

- Pues no podemos ser "iguales" y lo sabes -

- Lo sé, nadie puede ser igual a otro pero... no quiero que exista tanta distancia entre nosotros - apretó sus manos en un puño.

- Está bien, dejaré de llamarte así. Eso es todo lo que querías pedir? - dijo algo inconforme.

- Hay algo más...- notó cierto temblor en su voz - Quiero que cantes una canción para mi-

Esa petición lo dejó algo descolocado, era tan imprevista, nunca pensó que Sion le pediría eso. Soltó una carcajada.

- Está bien - dejó de reír levemente para arrastrar al chico frente a la resbaladilla.

- Siéntese aquí Majestad - ordenó señalando el balancín.

- ¡Nezumi! -

- Ya, sólo era para molestar - dijo burlón para ir a subir la resbaladilla, se paró en la cima de esta, miró al albino desde arriba que esperaba paciente por el espectáculo.

- Ten en cuenta que sólo lo hago para ti - el chico asintió - Aquí voy - tomó aire...

_Tooku no yama no itadaki de _

_Yuki ga toke nagare to nari buna no mori de_

_Midori ni somaru sato wa ima _

_Hana ni umore _

_Hana yori utsukushii otome ga _

_Buna no mori de ai wo chikau_

_Wakamono yo midori no mizu ni ashi wo nurashi _

_Hana ga chiru mae ni otome no kami ni kuchizuke wo shite_

Sion miró impresionado la interpretación de Nezumi, su voz no era ni muy suave ni muy gruesa, era agradable y melodiosa. Sintió su corazón latir con algo de fuerza, su rostro lo sentía arder, ¿qué era ese sentimiento dentro de él?

- ¿Y bien?-

- Estuvo hermosa - dijo encantado - Eres increíble Nezumi! -

- Lo sé - sonrió aires de grandeza, y se deslizó hábilmente por la resbaladilla para llegar frente a Sion.

- Hay algo más que te apetezca hacer? - acomodó su capa.

- Pues...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque un leve rugido desde su estómago llamó la atención del más alto, quien volvió a reír.

- Parece que tienes hambre, bueno no estaría bien dejarte morir por inanición - aguantaba su risa - Bueno parece buena idea que hayas traído esa tarta, señaló la mencionada en una bolsa.

Se sentaron en uno de los pocos asientos del lugar, lo suficientemente cómodos para comer la tarta.

- No está mal - saboreó la tarta detenidamente.

- Bueno, no es que tengamos mucho dinero para darnos lujos como estos - dijo el albino llevándose un trozo de tarta.

- Vaya, ahora piensas como un plebeyo -

- No es eso sólo soy realista - suspiró - Oye Nezumi, cuando me invitaste, dijiste algo acerca de Navidad...- el ojigris le miró fijamente - Estuve leyendo durante el día. Es una fiesta donde los amigos y las familias se reúnen para pasarla bien. En No.6 no tienen la costumbre de festejar ese tipo de fiestas, pero me alegro que de que tú quisieras hacerlo conmigo - los ojos de Sion brillaban con tanta intensidad que Nezumi tuvo que mirar a otro lado antes de que sus impulsos actuaran por el.

- Eso sólo fue una excusa tonta para traerte aquí hoy - Sion le miró confundido - Pero quizás haya sido por esa excusa que he tomado esta decisión - terminó de comer su tarta - El día casi termina, así que hay algo más que desees antes de irnos -

Sion bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, ésta vez era diferente, apretaba con sus manos su abrigo.

- Hay una última cosa que quiero...- miró fijamente al pelinegro - Quiero un... un beso -

Había que ver que Sion siempre lograba sorprenderle. Un beso. Sintió su corazón latir fieramente. En una oportunidad Sion le había dado un" beso de buenas noches", fue algo inesperado pero el deseaba volver a repetir el contacto.

- Está bien, por ser tu última petición por día de hoy - se levantó - Pero hay una condición, no te lo daré tan fácilmente - sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Cuál? - estaba tan deseoso que no le importaba lo que le pidiera.

- Tendrás que atrapar ésta bola, Si no lo haces, no te lo daré - dijo simplemente tomando un puñado de nieve haciendo una bola con ella.

- Está bien, la atraparé -

- Vaya nunca pensé verte tan decidido -

El peliblanco le miró sonrojado y se alejó lo suficiente para que Nezumi lanzara la bola

- Aquí voy – "_Mas te vale atraparla"_. Lanzó con fuerza.

Sion puso todo su empeño en ver la dirección de la bola, había pasado por encima de él, entonces en un impulso comenzó a correr, la bola se escaparía de sus manos. Se lanzó con las manos abiertas en la fría nieve.

- Sinceramente no esperaba que te lanzaras - le dijo Nezumi acercándose donde estaba el albino que se levantó con la bola de nieve en sus manos.

- Tenía que atraparla - dijo sonrojado.

- Eres un niño con agallas, eh? - le quitó la bola soltándola en el suelo y con sus manos frías tomó el rostro de Sion quien se estremeció con el contacto. Su rostro estaba colorado con ese hermoso tono rojizo, sus ojos brillando y sus labios que temblaban levemente, le miró fijamente antes de sellar sus labios.

El contacto era cálido, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por completo, una sensación extraña en su estómago se hizo presente, era eso lo que llamaban: "mariposas en el estómago". De pronto sintió como la lengua de Nezumi jugaba con sus labios, era como si le dijera, abre la boca, separó tímidamente sus labios dejando que la lengua de Nezumi entrara a recorrer su boca, el contacto ahora era más profundo, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y había cerrado los ojos por reflejo y tomado de la chaqueta a Nezumi como queriendo disfrutarlo en todo su esplendor.

Se separó finalmente, sus respiraciones agitadas se dejaban junto con el aire frío que escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿ Te gustó? - le preguntó.

Sion le miró sonrojado, aún no podía regular bien su respiración y tenía una mano en su pecho.

- ¿ O es qué no fue así? -

- ¡Claro que me gustó! - dijo con el respiro que había logrado recuperar.

- Bien, ya he cumplido con todos sus caprichos por el día de hoy, hay que volver - se giró para irse.

- Nezumi! Espera! - Sion había reaccionado corriendo tras el cuando había avanzado bastante.

- ¿Qué? Una última voluntad? - dijo sarcástico.

- ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? - Nezumi le miró con fastidio y suspiró.

Sólo una petición mas...

- Creo que puedo hacer una excepción - le tendió su mano al albino quien no tardó en tomarla.

- Gracias Nezumi - dijo Sion apretándola levemente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ya que mañana cumplirás todos mis deseos - le dirigió una mirada airosa.

Sion no sabía a que se refería, aún así aceptó sin saber que le esperaba...

**Notas finales:**

Me hubiera gustado escribir un lemmon pero gente desnuda + nieve no creo que sea agradable XD

Espero que les haya gustado, estuve viendo el Ed y de verdad que me picaba algo en la cabeza que me decía que escribiera algo sobre ello, disculpen la rareza del fic, tengo esa mala costumbre de hcer cosas raras. La cancion que canta Nezumi es la misma del cap 9 ;D

Bueno alimentemos el Fandom de no.6 y a las ratitas de Nezumi!

Chau.


End file.
